Young Justice: Project Chimera
by 2013Gokurocks201993
Summary: DPAU, Slight TT Xover. Danny's loved ones died during the explosion of the Nasty Burger. While in recovery; Danny was kidnapped by Cheshire who, having seen his ENTIRE fight with his future evil self, secreted him to Project Cadmus. 9 months later; Danny and Superboy are found by the protégées. RobStar, KidArtemis, AquaPhantom, MagicPhantom, SuperMartian, Cybee. On Hiatus.


Summary: DPAU, Slight TT Xover. Danny's loved ones died during the explosion of the Nasty Burger. While in recovery; Danny was kidnapped by Cheshire who, having seen his ENTIRE fight with his future evil self, secreted him to Project Cadmus. 9 months later; Danny and Superboy are found by the protégées. RobStar, KidArtemis, AquaPhantom, MagicPhantom, SuperMartian, Cybee (after the 5yr time skip, but not right away.)

A/N: Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Bumble Bee will be their YJ counterparts; while Cyborg, BB, and Starfire will be based off of the TT. Lagoon Boy will not even exist in my story. Artemis will join The Team at the same time as M'gann/Megan/Miss Martian.

Warnings: Language, and Violence.

Original members of The Team: Con El/Conner Kent/Superboy, M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian, Dick Greyson/Robin, Koriand'r/Starfire, Wally West/Kid Flash, Artemis, Kaldur'Ahm/Aqualad, Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Spirit, Victor Stone/Cyborg, and Daniele "Danny" Fenton/Phantom

"Talking"

"_Group Psychic Link/Telepathy"_

"Spells"

-Read and Review-

0o0o0o0o0

October 4, 2009; Amity Park— Amity Park General Hospital

19:00

Danny Fenton, the kid who'd just lost his entire family, the kid who— in his last moments of consciousness— had Clockwork hide ALL of his parents' inventions and notes in the Tower of Time within the Ghost Zone.

Danny Fenton, the kid who (unbeknownst to himself) was being rolled out of his hospital bed by a Vietnamese-American girl by the name of Jade Nguyen, but better known to the criminal and hero communities as Cheshire.

"Don't worry Danny, The Light will make sure you don't become that guy…at least, not without you being under their complete control." The way she said it, it almost made Danny shudder while unconscious…almost as if, even in his unresponsive state, he could understand her intent.

5 minutes later, at the entrance for ambulances

"About time you got here girl, that the kid?" asked a man with a large claw for one of his hands.

"Yes, now let's get out of here, it's only a matter of time before the _real_ nurses figure out the kid's not here anymore."

"Got it, load the kid."

And with that the man picked the kid up off the bed, while Cheshire made sure none of the fluids being pumped into his body came out.

Once they were done loading Danny, they quickly took off…having made sure to have knocked out the cameras the entire time Cheshire was inside the building.

July 4, 2010; Gotham City— Gotham City Park

12:00 EDT

Mister Freeze had started freezing civilians when he came stumbled upon a family having a picnic. "Enjoying family time…" He started, before freezing the family, "…my family has other plans."

Freeze slid down the ice from the rock he'd been standing on, and started to aim his freeze cannon at a large group of civilians when a Baterang hit his weapon, causing it to misfire.

"Batman…I was wondering when you'd…" he turned in the direction the throwing weapon had come from, and saw no one.

Right before he could question where his real target had went, Robin came crashing down on his glass dome that kept him at a constant cold temperature below what a normal human could survive at for extended periods.

Robin flipped in the air, having used Freeze's glass dome as a launching point, and upon landing Robin threw some disks at Freeze…resulting in the glass cracking.

"Ah, the Boy Wonder…Batman sent a child to take me to prison, frankly I'm underwhelmed." Freeze, as he stood up and aimed his gun at Robin.

"Great, but I'm kind of in a hurry here!" Robin seemed to reply.

"Kids today, so impatient."

"Wasn't talking to you." He said as if his conversation was just interrupted by an unwanted third wheel.

Freeze turned around and looked up, just in time for a descending Batman to punch through the glass and knock Freeze out.

July 4, 2010; Star City— Star City Bridge

09:01 PDT

Icicle Junior was shooting ice at whatever he could see, taking a particular interest in the cars on the bridge— all while laughing.

He was suddenly hit with two arrows, while the pillar of ice next to him was hit with five, he barely had time to register the arrows in his ice armor before all of the arrows exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Junior looked up at one of the support structures of the bridge, to see Green Arrow and Speedy.

"Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." Junior said, as his arms started to morph before he threw large spikes of ice at the heroes.

"Junior's doing this for attention?!" Speedy wasn't really asking a question, it was more like a remark of annoyance combined with anger.

Speedy and Green Arrow launched arrows at some of the ice, destroying it, before they began running from and dodging the ice— using the steel support cable as a path to run at the villain with. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere."

With that said both Speedy and Green Arrow sent one arrow each at Junior, who blocked with his ice; the arrows destroyed a portion of the ice, and Junior sent some more ice flying at Speedy— who simply jumped over the icicles before sending one last arrow flying at Junior, this time actually hitting him…in the jaw, and knocking him out.

*Chuckles* "Kid had a glass jaw." Arrow joked.

"Hilarious, can we go now…today's the day."

July 4, 2010; Pearl Harbor

08:02 HST

Aquaman and Aqualad were fighting Killer Frost, who was attacking the naval ships stationed at the famous harbor.

Aquaman got caught in one of her ice blasts, freezing everything below his head.

Aqualad jumped over his king, in a surprising display of agility for someone of his build, before running at Killer Frost.

Aquaman broke free of the ice, and started running after his protégé, "Don't tell me you're not excited."

"Right now, my king, I am more focused on the matter at hand." Was the simple reply.

Aqualad drew water out of his water bearers, forming the water into the shape of two maces.

He jumped up into the air, aiming to hit Frost with the water maces, when Frost shot an ice beam at his hands— freezing the water in his maces, as well as putting a large amount of ice over his hands.

Killer Frost stepped back, smirking while doing so, when Aqualad landed— making him miss her, but her "victory" was short lived as he brought his arms up to her chin with enough force to shatter the ice around his arms and water bearers.

"Well?" Aquaman asked, walking up to his student.

"Yes, I am excited. Today is The Day." Aqualad responded, as he looked at his king

July 4, 2010; Central City— Diamond Store

11:03 CDT

Flash and Kid Flash were literally running circles around Captain Cold right outside of a Diamond Store that he'd just tried to rob.

"Stealing ice, isn't that a little cliché…even for Captain Cold?" Flash asked, as he kept running around in a circle in the opposite direction of Kid Flash.

Captain Cold kept trying to blast the two speedsters, to no avail.

"Come on, we don't have time for this." KF complained; as he turned and ran straight at Captain Cold, who turned and shot at KF but only hit his shoulder as the younger speedster twisted his body and kept going…taking Captain Cold's Ice generating gun.

Flash came from the side, and knocked Cold out with a single punch. "Calm down Kid."

"Oh please! You'll chat it up with civilians, the cops, with Cold even! No, no way…Today is The Day!" KF semi-shouted, before a huge smile broke out across his face at the last four words.

July 4, 2010; Washington, D.C— In front of The Hall of Justice

14:00 EDT

In front of the famous Headquarters/Museum, there stood six heroes who would be recognizable (though not everyone would know their names) anywhere in the United States of America: Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad.

"Today is the day." Batman said as he put his hand on Robin's right shoulder, smiling proudly— the smile AND the pride in his voice being the strange things.

"Welcome to The Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said to Speedy, Robin, and Aqualad.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Finished Aquaman.

They then heard an excited cry of "Friends!" and were soon joined by Wonder Woman and her protégé— the Tamaranean Princess Koriand'r, better known as Starfire, who was responsible for the excited cry.

Right after the two beauties arrived, a whiny voice was heard to say "Aw man I knew we'd be the last ones here."

Right after that the heroes that were gathered turned and saw the Flash and Kid Flash race up, Kid Flash of course being second.

"Hey, where're Cyborg and Red Tornado?" KF asked, looking around for their cybernetic friend.

Batman answered the teenage speedster, "They're already inside waiting for us, along with J'onn."

"Oh, ok." KF replied.

5 minutes later

The ten heroes/protégées were walking towards the entrance to The Hall, excited shouts of fans being heard in the background.

"Hey, is that Batman?"

"Look how cute Starfire is!"

"Look there's Flash and Flash Junior."  
"His name's Speedy, Duh!"

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."  
"Well that makes no sense."

Green Arrow looked at Speedy and asked, "Ready to see the Inner Sanctum?"

"Born ready!"

"I am glad we are all here." Aqualad stated, openly showing his friendship with the gathered protégées.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time—"

Kid Flash was interrupted by Speedy, "_Don't_ call us sidekicks, not after today."

"Sorry; first time at The Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked, apparently serious about his question.

The heroes just so happened to enter The Hall right at that moment, putting into view the massive statues of the original 7 members of the Justice League.

"Please, Friend Robin, what is 'whelmed'?" asked Starfire, honestly curious.

"I'll tell you later Star, ok?"

"Okay, Friend Robin."

The other three protégées chuckled to each other while KF smirked at Speedy and Aqualad, before saying, "So Robin, you finally got a date with Starfire huh?"

"What! I-It's not a date!" Robin quickly responded, blushing up a storm.

"Please, Friend Kid of Flash, what is a 'date'?" Starfire asked, though this time it was Wonder Woman who answered.

"You don't need to worry about those kinds of things right now sister…and Kid Flash, if you want to remain the 'Fastest Teenager Alive' without having to add 'with a limp' too that that title…than I suggest that you keep comments like that to yourself."

Kid Flash audibly gulped, before replying carefully, "S-Sorry W-Wonder W-Woman, m-my bad!"

The doors in front of them opened, revealing Red Tornado, Cyborg, and Martian Man Hunter.

"Robin, Starfire, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash; welcome."

The now thirteen individuals entered what appeared to be a library, while Man Hunter continued to speak, "You now have unlimited access to our gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course— our Library."

"Make yourselves at home!" said Flash, while the protégées took a seat on one of the five chairs— with the exception of Speedy, who decided to stand and glare.

"Quick debrief on the coincidence of four major ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't take long." Batman stated, directing the last part towards the protégées.

A small round device descended from the ceiling and started to scan the Justice League Members that were present.

"Recognized: Batman, 02; Wonder Woman, 03; Aquaman, 06; Flash, 04; Green Arrow, 08; Martian Man Hunter, 07; Red Tornado, 16."

"That's it!" Speedy started, clearly ticked off. "You promised us a _real_ look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others get." Aquaman responded, trying to explain to Roy what was happening.

"Oh _really_?" Roy asked, gesturing towards the viewing platform that was cut off from the League Library via glass. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on."

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow responded, trying to explain to Roy the JL's policies.

Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Red Tornado, Man Hunter, and the other protégées were staying out of this; not really feeling like it was their place to talk.

"What I _need _is respect." Roy countered, before turning to the other protégées; bringing them into the argument, "They're treating us like a bunch of kids; no, worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

The other heroes-in-training shared a collective look before looking back at Roy.

"You're kidding me, right?" Roy honestly seemed surprised, "You're actually playing their game, why? Today was supposed to be _the_ day, _step one_ in becoming fully fledged members of the League."

"Well, _yeah_…but I thought that step one was a tour of the H.Q." KF seemed confused about what was making Roy so upset.

"Except this isn't even the League's real H.Q; I bet they never told you that it's just a false front for the tourists, and a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam Teleporter Tubes to the real thing…an orbiting Satellite called the Watch Tower."

The whole time Roy was saying this, Green Arrow was getting glares from the other Leaguers present— sans Man Hunter and Tornado.

Green Arrow looked back at Batman and Flash when he was done, seeing disapproving glares coming from both.

"I know, I know…but I thought, you know, maybe we could make an exception?" it was a question, one which Batman answered with the infamous "Bat Glare." "Or not." His face visible fell from hope to slight despair.

"Please Friend Speedy, you act like you have not been to the Tower of Watching?" Starfire asked, catching the attention of all of the protégées.

"Wait, you've been there! Why did you get to go, when the rest of us haven't?" Roy asked, even angrier than ever.

Wonder Woman answered for her "sister"— clearly not in the mood for her protégé to be given the third degree, "She was allowed there before the rest of you because one: she is from another planet, and two: she was also under League protection while hiding from would-be-kidnappers while we found her a place to stay. Which by-the-way, we have yet to do; she doesn't have anywhere to stay while on Earth, so she's staying at the Watch Tower until further notice. And boy…if you _ever_ speak like that to one of my sisters _ever again_ I will remove the very thing that makes you a male."

Roy just glared, but didn't respond to her.

"You are not helping your cause here son." Aquaman spoke up, trying to calm things down, "Stand down, or—"

"Or _what_, you'll send me to my room?" Roy shot back, moving slightly towards the King of the Seas— almost like he was trying to intimidate the man. "And I'm _not_ your son, I'm not even his; I thought I was his partner, but…not anymore." With that last comment directed at Green Arrow, Roy threw his hat to the ground, and walked away. Shooting a look at the other protégées that seemed to say "if you're smart you'll come with me" before leaving the younger heroes with a stinging remark. "I guess they were right about you five…you're not ready."

Right after Roy left, the Hall received an incoming transmission.

"Superman to Justice League; there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire." Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Wonder Woman walked over to the video com.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity to invest—" Batman was cut off by another incoming transmission.

"Zatara to Justice League; the Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to block out the Sun, requesting full League response."  
Batman looked at the Image of the Man of Steel and asked, "Superman?"  
"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman than hit an alert button, allowing him to speak to all non-present Leaguers, "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's location, Batman out."

The Leaguers turned to their protégées and Batman told them, "Stay put."  
Robin, still a little angry over the event that just transpired, quickly asked, "What! Why?"

"This is a League mission." Aquaman responded.  
Flash tried to further explain, "You're not trained to—"

Kid Flash interrupted his mentor, "What! Since when?"

"He meant that you are not trained to work as part of the Justice League, be patient…there will be other missions, when you're ready." Wonder Woman replied in a very motherly voice, quite different than the one she used to defend her protégé from Speedy earlier.

"But for now. Stay. Put." Batman ordered, leaving no room for argument— or so he thought.

And with that, the Leaguers left without saying another word— with J'onn and Green Arrow talking to each other quietly. "Glad you didn't bring You-Know-Who?" GA asked the Martian hero.

"Indeed." The Martian responded, before continuing the conversation. "What of you, are you glad you didn't bring _her_?"

"Hm, I'm not really sure…she probably would have reacted better, though she doesn't get along very well with Speedy."  
"Agreed, she does seem _slightly_ more leveled headed than Speedy."

And with that, all _but_ Red Tornado left…Tornado took a second look at the young heroes, before leaving.

*exasperated sigh* "When we're ready, how are we ever supposed to be ready when they keep treating us like…like…_sidekicks_!" Wally seemed to spit the word "Sidekicks" out with venom, like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Starfire, why didn't you tell us about the Watch Tower?" Robin asked, in a curious voice rather than an angry one.

"Sister Wonder Woman asked me not too until the Man of Bats said you were ready…I am sorry." Star actually seemed saddened by the fact that she had to keep a secret from them.

"It's okay Star, you've got nothing to be sorry for." Robin replied with a smile.

Aqualad seemed to speak to himself, "My mentor, my King…I thought he trusted me, but…"

"Trust! They don't even trust us with the basics, THEY'VE GOT A SECRET H.Q. _IN SPACE_." Kid Flash yelled, relying on the fact that the glass was soundproof to cover his outburst from the public.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Cyborg asked, speaking for the first time.

*Huffs* "I've got a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin offered as a pseudo-answer.

Aqualad seemed to be in thought, when he asked, "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know." Cyborg answered.

"But me and Cy can find out." Robin finished, the two of them then got to work hacking the League's files.

"Alright, Project Cadmus…Genetics Lab here in D.C. …that's all there is." Robin told them.

Cyborg voiced his train of thought, "But if the Bat's suspicious, then maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do, it would be poetic justice." Aqualad observed.

"Hey, they're all about the 'Justice.'" Robin punned.

"Wait, does that mean you're going to Cadmus; because if you're going then I'm going." KF said, getting excited.

Robin looked at Starfire, and asked her, "What about you? You want to prove that you're ready to be treated as a hero rather than just another sidekick?"

Star seemed to be concerned about the repercussions, it was written all over her face, so Robin added a little incentive.

"You know, we _might_ be asked to join the League after this."

That seemed to be all of the incentive she needed, and with that; the 5 heroes left The Hall, on a mission to prove their worth.

**Project Cadmus Facility**

**14:25 EDT**

Two employees of Cadmus were leaning out a window, waving their hands. "Hey, get us out of here!"

The firefighter in charge answered them, "Just hold on, help is on the way."

Right after those words left his mouth; another explosion rocked the building, sending the two men flying out the window…where Kid Flash— having run up the side of the building— caught them and, after running up the building a little further, placed them on the roof.

He started slipping and caught himself on the window edge, and tried to crawl inside.

"Look, it's what's his name…Flash Boy!" one of the firefighters called out, clearly happy that a hero— no matter how young— was here to help.

The others came running up with Aqualad asking, rhetorically, "Does he always need to run ahead?"

"We need to think of a plan, Robin what do…" he turned towards where the Boy Wonder had just been, and found him gone.

*Childish Laughter*

Aqualad turned to see Robin rappelling into the building before pulling KF inside.

"Why am I not surprised. Okay; Starfire, you get one of the employees and then join Kid and Robin, I'll get Cyborg up to you guys." Aqualad told the Tamaranean Princess, who complied immediately with a "Yes, Friend Aqualad."

"Let's go Cyborg."

"Ok."

And with that Cyborg and Aqualad ran up to the firefighters, with Aqualad saying, "I need to borrow that." Before taking the water from their hose and forming a platform under himself and Cy, and rising up first to the second story window to get he and Cyborg to their destination, before letting the water fall to the ground.

Aqualad looked at Robin and Kid Flash, before remarking sarcastically, "Thanks for the help."

"What? Star handled it. Besides we're here to investigate, 'poetic justice' remember." Rob countered.

"I was the one to tell her to get the employees, and I was busy helping Cyborg up here."

Robin nodded, not wanting to argue anymore.

Aqualad and Star walked out into the hallway and noticed something in the elevator, "Friend Aqualad, did you see that as well?"

"Yes Star…guys there's something in the—" Aqualad was cut off by KF who had come racing out into the hall.

"Elevators should be locked down." He noted, wondering why it wasn't.

Though Robin noticed something stranger than the fact that the elevator was still running, "This isn't right…" He started, before looking at the plans for Cadmus he'd downloaded, "…that's what I thought; this is a high speed express elevator, it doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what we saw." Aqualad said, before yanking open the doors to the elevator shaft.

Cyborg saw how deep it was, and at the same time as Robin, said, "That's why they need an express elevator."

They both looked at each other and grinned; Cyborg being the closest friend to Robin after KF and Star.

Robin shot a grappling hook up towards the ceiling above their heads, having moved down to the first floor, and started to descend down the elevator shaft.

Aqualad, and Kid Flash followed him down on the rope keeping him from falling; while Starfire carried Cyborg down the express shaft.

At Sub-level 26, Robin stopped and looked up saying, "I'm at the end of my rope."

Everyone just assumed it was a joke, but didn't laugh— the situation wasn't really one where laughing would be a good thing.

Aqualad looked at Robin, who nodded, before starting to hack the security systems; little Robin faces appearing on the holoscreen of his wrist computer.

"Ok, go ahead." Robin said as he finished hacking the systems.

Aqualad once more forced the doors open after which they entered the sub-level.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Cyborg commented, while Robin nodded— he was about to say the same thing.

KF started running, trying to see what he could scope out— ignoring the call of Aqualad telling him to wait— before he turned a corner…just for him to be _almost_ squashed like a bug under the hand/foot of a giant…he didn't know what.

KF quickly got back with the others, who'd just arrived at the hall Wally and run into, and watched as the giant beasts walked past them.

One of the beasts turned its head and looked at the young heroes, before turning back to where it was going. A small creature, about as big as an average house cat, was sitting on its back— when it saw the heroes, the horns on its heads started to glow odd going on here." Aqualad stated sarcastically, with a look on his face that— while looking calm— was sarcastic in-and-of-itself.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Dr. Desmond."

"Tell me, Guardian, what part of _no interruptions_ didn't you understand?" A middle aged man asked, putting a blue vial into a container with the number 13 on it.

"A G-Gnome on sublevel twenty six reported intruders."  
"Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?"

"No."

"Then the G-Gnome is confused. Whatever happens on the surface level, the _real_ Project Cadmus is the most secure facility in Washington, D.C."

"And it's _my_ job to keep it that way."

"Fine, fine. Take a small squad with you and investigate."

It was right at that moment that a grey humanoid figure with horns came out of the shadows. "Perhaps it would be best for Guardian to keep his G-Gnome here, if violence were to occur…"  
"The little guy would just get in my way." Guardian finished, knowing what the goblin-like man was implying.

"NO, the benefits of instantaneous telepathic communication outweigh all other concerns." Desmond said, stroking the chin of the G-Gnome before its horns started glowing.

Guardian started to look as if he was in a daze before he said, "I need my G-Gnome with me at all times."

With that said; Guardian did a slight bow, before leaving.

**0o0o0o0o0**

A door opened to show Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Robin said, Starfire didn't ask what he meant this time because he'd explained it to her on the way to Cadmus from The Hall of Justice.

"This must be how they hide this huge facility; the _real_ Cadmus isn't even on the grid. They're powered by these…_things_…must be what they're bred for." KF observed.

"Even the name is a clue…the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing Dragons' teeth into the Earth." Cyborg said, while Aqualad nodded— he was about to say the same thing when the cybernetic teen beat him there.

"And this Cadmus creates new life as well?" Starfire asked, not sure she understood how the name was a clue.

"You hit the nail on the head, Star." Robin informed her getting to work hacking, while the others were still marveling at the things in the room. "Whoa, check out the stats on these things…" Robin called out, getting the others' attention and started to show them the creatures that Cadmus had made and their abilities. "Super strength, Telepathy, Telekinesis, razor claws…they're making living weapons."

"They're building an army." Cyborg said.

"But the question is, for who?"  
"Wait, there's two more things…the Hero Program, Project Kr and Project Chimera…ugh, the file's triple encrypted, I can't—"

"Hold it right there!" Guardian said as he came running into the room with a group of some of the creatures they'd seen— G-Elves, if they remembered right.

"Wait a minute…Robin, Aqualad, Starfire, Cyborg, Kid Flash?" Guardian seemed genuinely confused about their presence in Cadmus.

"At least he got your name right." Cyborg said to KF, while Robin tried to stifle a laugh as he downloaded the files for the "Hero Program" for future use.

"I know you, Guardian, a hero." Aqualad stated.

"Thanks, I try." Was Guardian's somewhat humble response.

"But what are you doing at the Project of Cadmus; and what are you the guardian of?" Starfire asked, not getting the codename.

"Guardian is just my hero name, and I'm Chief of Security here at Cadmus; I hope that answers your questions Starfire." Guardian responded, before informing them of something none of them had thought of until now. "And you five are trespassing; don't worry, we'll contact the League and let them sort this out."

"You think the League is going to support you growing bioweapons?" Cyborg and KF yelled at the same time.

"Weapons? What're you…agh…" Guardian had started to respond before seeming to be having a splitting headache, while the horns of the G-Gnome sitting on his shoulder were glowing red.

After the horns turned off, Guardians demeanor completely changed, and he pointed at the protégées. "Take them down, no mercy!"

The G-Elves immediately charged, but Robin quickly threw down some smoke pellets and grapple-hooked to the ceiling and swung off.

Flash started to run around like a human combination canon ball/super bounce rubber ball, knocking out as many G-Elves as he could.

Aqualad was using his water-bearers to knock away any G-Elves that came at him.

Cyborg and Starfire were using non-lethal blasts to knock out the remaining G-Elves.

Aqualad, having dealt with the last G-Elf that had attacked him, soon found himself slamming into the font of one of the computers that Robin had hacked.

As he got up, he was hit by Guardian, again, but this time he held on and used his ability to generate electricity from his body to electrocute the mind-controlled hero.

The four protégées who'd just fought, quickly made their way to the hall; where they noticed Robin, hacking away at a computer console next to the Elevator Shaft.

"Yo, nice way to be a team player Robin." Cy said as they came running up, with Guardian and the G-Elves— who are all apparently fast at recovering— were right on their tails.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin responded, though the tone of his voice made it sound like a joke rather than a question.

Right at that moment, the doors opened and the young heroes piled in and let the doors close…almost _too_ slowly to keep the G-Elves from getting into the Elevator with them.

It was then that KF noticed that the numbers were getting bigger, not smaller. "We're going down?"

"Dude, out is up!" Cy yelled, looking at Robin like he was crazy.

"Hello; the Hero Program, it's down…on sublevel 52." Robin countered, like it should have been obvious.

"This has become too dangerous…perhaps it is time we contacted the League." Aqualad said, trying to be the voice of the protégées.

Right after he said that; the elevator stopped and opened to reveal a chamber filled with a strange red light, and on the walls at random locations were large blue crystals. Robin immediately ran ahead, trying to figure out which way to go.

"We are already here." Cyborg said, as he and KF ran to catch up to Robin.

The three impatient boys were soon followed by Starfire and Aqualad.

"Please, friends, which way will we take?" Starfire asked when she and Aqualad caught up with the others.

"Yeah; bizarre hallway number one, or bizarre hallway number two?" Robin asked, while throwing in a joke at the same time.

"Hold!" came a shout from a strange humanoid figure with horns, the same one who'd spoken on Guardians behalf.

He immediately sent some explosive canisters flying by them, to which Robin answered with his throwing disks…which the figure caught in midair with his mind, before launching two more explosive canisters at the teens— resulting in them taking the other hallway from the one the strange goblin-like figure had come from.

It was at that time that Guardian and the G-Elves finally arrived. "They are headed for the Hero Program."

With that Guardian and the G-Elves took off down the same hallway as the teens.

0o0o0o0

A female scientist came out of a room with a door marked "Hero" when KF came racing around the corner with Starfire right behind him.

KF stopped to try and keep the door from shutting, while Star flew into the room; it was at that point that Cyborg, Robin, and Aqualad came running around the corner as well. "Hurry up!"

They quickly ran into the room, Cyborg barely fitting in the space between the doors, and Aqualad kicked the piece of metal holding the doors open out from between them— resulting in the doors slamming shut almost instantly.

He turned to see Robin finish something on his computer. "There, the doors are locked. We're safe."  
"We're Trapped." Cyborg corrected, with Aqualad nodding in agreement.

"Uh, guys…you'll want to see these." KF called out to his friends, before pushing a button and illuminating two pods…one had what looked to be a 16year old, raven haired, boy; while the other had what looked to be a 15year old boy, also with raven hair. What struck KF as the most important was the fact that the "16 year old" boy's pod had "Kr" on the front of it.

"Big K little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton… clone?" KF asked while looking at the apparent clones infront of him.

"Robin, Hack." Aqualad ordered.

"Right, right. " Robin responded, before getting to work, "Project Kr, designation Superboy…a clone force grown in…SIXTEEN WEEKS! From DNA acquired from Superman!"

"_Stolen_ from Superman." Aqualad countered

"No way the big guy knows about this." KF added, stating the obvious.

"The Solar Suit allows Superboy to absorb solar radiation twenty four-seven; and you won't believe who the other guy is." Robin said, as he pulled up a video file from the computer.

"Who?" KF asked.

"Daniele 'Danny' Fenton, that kid whose family died in Amity Park during an explosion at a local fast food joint…check out the file footage they have of him." Robin said, showing them the entire fight between Danny and his future evil self.

"Dude, that is just wrong…a future evil counterpart offing his family…that is definitely _not_ an everyday occurrence." Cyborg said, as Starfire looked to be openly crying. "Yo Star, are you okay?"

"His friends, his family…he has lost everyone who cared for him…and at the same time he should have been grieving…he's been trapped here against his will…" it was official, Starfire was _technically_ crying…but not out of sadness…these were tears of hatred and anger…and her rage was focused on Cadmus for taking away the boys chance to grieve over his lost loved ones.

"There's more you guys; Project Cadmus has used gene-splicing techniques to incorporate into Danny's DNA the genetic codes of Martian Man Hunter, Aquaman, Batman, Flash, Zatara, Icon, Black Lightning, Captain Atom, Deathstroke the Terminator, Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, Ra's Al Ghul, Black Manta, and Black Atom…as well as having micro-injections of a prototype of a mutagen called 'Project Blockbuster.'"

"I guess that's why he's the same height and build as his future evil self, huh?" KF kinda-sorta joked.

"Now we contact the League." Cyborg said, as he tried to call Red Tornado on his built in communicator.

Aqualad tried the same thing with his communicator on his belt.

Robin tried his wrist Computer.

KF tried his Flash symbol.

Star didn't have any way to contact her mentor, but it wouldn't have mattered either way…no one could get a signal.

"No signal." Robin voiced.

"We're in too deep…literally." KF said, not even trying to make a joke.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Outside the room, Dr. Desmond came rushing up to Guardian and a few doctors that were trying to rewire the doors to open them. "They're still in there? With the weapons?"

"We've been locked out, we can't get in." Guardian responded.

"Well, get some G-Trolls down here to muscle the door open!" Desmond practically yelled.

"Already on their way." Guardian said, showing that he wasn't stupid.

Desmond turned to the G-Goblin, and told it "Use your telekinesis!"

"I have already tried…to no avail." Was its response.

Desmond once more turned towards Guardian, and said "You realize that once we get in there we can't ever let them leave."

"Whoa there; doc these _aren't_ your typical _meddling_ kids, you _don't_ want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League." Guardian advised.

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Board of Directors, believe me." Desmond responded, before looking at the G-Gnome on Guardians shoulder. "Contact the G-Gnomes inside _both_ projects Kr and Chimera."

**0o0o0o0o0**

"So, Friend Robin, what are those things that are inside the pods with them?" Starfire asked.  
"Genomorph Gnomes, G-Gnomes for short; telepathic, force feeding them an education." Robin responded.

"And we can guess what else…they're making slaves out of, well…Superman's son…and the only confirmed half-ghost/half human hybrid alive." Cyborg said, while KF nodded his head in agreement— having been just about to say the same thing.

Aqualad seemed to be in thought before he said, "Free them. Do it."

Robin punched in the command, and the pods lifted.

Both boys opened their eyes at the same time; showing that the biggest difference between them was the fact that Danny had green eyes along with a taller and more muscular build, whereas Superboy had blue eyes and a body that— while clearly strong, was built for speed.

Superboy rushed out of his harness, instantly sending Aqualad flying backwards, before Danny came rushing out of his harness to send Cyborg and Starfire flying backwards.

Kid Flash and Robin were trying to calm Superboy down, when Danny rushed at them and threw them off of the Kryptonean clone.

Cyborg blasted Danny with his sonic canon, getting him away from Robin and Kid Flash. Starfire shot her star bolts at Superboy in an attempt to knock him out, but he just charged her— once more using speed that normal humans were incapable of. **(A/N: I've watched Independence Day five times in a row, and I still swear that Superboy was using super speed when he first attacked Aqualad— check it out if you don't believe me, when he (SB) runs at Kaldur, the animators do a similar kind of effect for him to the one they do for anyone else using super speed.)**

Starfire decided to use her legendary Tamaranean strength (at least, it is when it comes to the people of the Earth) and punched Superboy as hard as she could in the jaw, sending him flying backwards into his harness/bed where it was nearly torn from the floor.

The others weren't having as much luck with Danny, he was— simply put— beating the crud out of them. He was faster than Kid Flash, he was stronger than both Cyborg and Aqualad, and he seemed to know every move Robin was going to make before he made it…but he kept saying the same thing over and over, "G Gnomes."

Robin eventually looked at the G-Gnomes and put two and two together, the G-Gnomes were making Danny and Superboy do this…and Danny was telling them to attack the G-Gnomes. "Guys, aim for the G-Gnomes, they're the ones making Superboy and Danny do this!"

With that, Cyborg and Starfire started using the G-Gnomes as target practice…quickly taking them out of the equation, but not killing them.

Superboy seemed to calm down, and looked as if a fog was clearing…the same could be said of Danny, only he added a comment, "About time one of you figured it out…geez, you'd think that you'd notice when someone's being controlled or manipulated by the enemy. By the way, I have a plan to get us all out of here…but you _all_ need to play along, can you do that?"

Superboy growled at Danny, "Cadmus is my home, I live because of it…why should I leave?"

"They can introduce you to Superman." Danny said as if it were plain as day before he continued, "And I know for a fact that you have never seen the sun or the moon, they can show you them as well. You deserve a life beyond that Solar Suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus…but it's your choice…freedom to choose your own path, or a life as a slave to Cadmus."

"I…I choose…Freedom." Superboy said.

Danny smiled, before he got to explaining, "Good choice, now here's my plan…"

**0o0o0o0o0**

After fifteen minutes, Desmond was starting to get worried…until Danny forced the door open, revealing the unconscious protégées behind him, and Superboy standing next to him.

Desmond walked between the two "weapons" and commented, "Good boys."


End file.
